


028. Could You Help Me?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [28]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College AU, Diego Hargreeves-centric, F/M, Gen, Insults, M/M, Playful insults, Prompt Fill, Roommates, Studying, everyone is happy, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: You Happen To Be My Roommate And Also Happen To Be Really Smart So Could You Maybe Read This And Explain This To Me, Even Though We Have Completely Different Majors, Because I Don’t Understand It?





	028. Could You Help Me?

Diego has four roommates, well three official roommates and a Klaus. Klaus doesn’t actually live with them but he’s always there with Ben, so he practically lives with them. Then Luther and Five’s, weird ass name by the way, girlfriends Allison and Vanya we’re hanging out there half the time or we’re dragging Luther or Five around campus. 

Diego’s problem was that he couldn’t understand shit from his criminology class. He couldn’t ask his girlfriend Eudora because they had a bet for their next test. Eudora always thought she was so much smarter than he was, which was true but in his defense her dad was a cop so she got to grow up with extra time to learn all this shit. But since there seemed to be like seven people leaving in their apartment, at least one of them could probably help him.

Five was out of the question. Whenever anyone, except Vanya and sometimes Ben, asked him a question Five acted like whoever asked is a dumbass. Which to him the rest of them probably are.

There was no conceivable way to get Luther or Allison to stop staring at each other like middle schoolers long enough for either of them to help him with his work.

If he asked Klaus he’d probably be more confused than his now. Don’t get him wrong, Diego loves, or tolerates, Klaus enough but half the shit that guy says makes absolutely no sense.

Ben was a possibility, as was Vanya, the only problem would be getting them away from Klaus and Five. Ben would probably be easier, Klaus can get distracted with something relatively easily. Five not so much. 

“Are you okay Diego?” Vanya’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Diego gave her a curt nod, taking a quick look around the room, “Where’s Five?”

She slid into the seat across from him at their kitchen table, “He went to get more coffee,” her eyes drifted from her nails to him then to his book, “what are you working on?”

“Some shit for my criminology class.”

“Want some help?” Well that solves him needing to ask for help.

“What do you know about criminology?”

“I’m in your class dumbass.” She’s definitely been around Five for too long. “I’m taking it for my journalism minor. Anyway, you sit next to Eudora and she gives you shit about being late, -”

“Almost late!”

“- Fine, almost late like everyday and you two are always making stupid bets about who can do better on whatever assignment or test, which you always lose because she actually pays attention the whole time while you’re staring at her for half the class.”

Diego started tapping his pencil against his book at some point, he didn’t know when. “Alright you made your point, are you going to help me or not?”

She laughed pulling her own book from the bag he hadn’t noticed on the floor. “What are you stuck on?”

“Everything.”

“Okay, well let’s review the notes from class last week first -” Diego couldn’t help the smirk that worked its way on his face. How someone as nice as Vanya ended up with someone as rude as Five just confused him. But with Vanya’s help he just might be able to pass.


End file.
